Il était un petit lapin
by Amanera
Summary: L'Akatsuki c'est chouette, c'est fun mais quand il n'y a rien à faire on s'ennuie... Vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

Heu... Il fait beau non ?

Perso' OOC

Humour étrange ;)

* * *

Akatsuki. L'organisation secrète la plus puissante dont le but premier reste bien obscure...

Stop ! Elle n'est plus "secrète" et tout le monde connaît ses dessins -' ... Tais-toi ! C'est moi qui raconte !

Donc organisation...

...

...

Ah oui je me rappelle ! Donc oui hum hum.

On pourrait croire que la vie des membres soit extraordinaire, exaltante, palpitante et autre mais quand ils ne sont pas sur les routes, ils font comme tout le monde, ils restent chez eux à savoir une grotte.

Il y a plein de choses à faire dans une grotte ! On ne s'ennuie jamais ! Si si ! Comme par exemple... par exemple... on peut visiter, peintre sur les murs, se perdre, tuer quelqu'un sans que personne voit quelque chose et...et... Donc comme vous pouvez constater il y a pleins de trucs fun à faire !

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des douches et qui dit douche dit aussi lavage de cheveux et qui dit lavage de cheveux dit honneur aux dames puisqu'elles prennent plus d'eau pour laver leur longue et soyeuse chevelure, tout a fait logique ! C'est donc en grommelant que Deidara et Itachi se lavent en premiers. Tout se passe parfaitement bien, normal ils se lavent juste. Quand soudainement deux cris suraiguës retendent.

- Quoi il n'y a plus d'eau chaude ?! demande Konan.

- Restriction budgétaire, explique Kakuzu.

- Pire ! crie la voix d'Itachi.

- Ne me dite pas que Pedobear est revenu ! s'exclame Pain

- Oui mais non !

On entend Deidara sangloter derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

- Sempai est enceint ?

- Quoi ? crie Sasori.

- Hummm de la chaire fraîche.

- Zetsu, tu baves... Il faut faire une offrande à Jashin ! Je me porte volontaire !

Kakuzu part dans son coin faire des calculés puis revient.

- Après calcules, on va garder le bébé et vendre ses organes par la suite sur le marché noir.

- JE SUIS PAS ENCEINT !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Le requin pose une question intelligente pour une fois !

- La ferme la marionnette !

- Ma vie est anéanti !

- Je veux mourir !

- Oui mourons pour le culte de Jashin !

- Voyons les gars, il faut relativiser...

- Konan entre de dans et regarde ce qui ce passe...

- Eh pourquoi moi ?!

- Bah c'est la salle de bain des filles pour l'instant, donc on n'a pas le droit de rentrer, répondent en cœur les membres de l'Akatsuki sauf Itachi et Deidara qui continent de gémir.

Poussée par ses camarades la seule vraie femme de l'organisation pénètre dans la pièce.

- HHHHAAAA ! Les gars venez voir !

Intriguer, ils viennent voir et puis c'est pas tout le jour qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans cette partie de la grotte

Sasori entre, sort et revient avec une toile et de la peinture dans le but d'immortaliser ce moment. Pain, Konan et Kizame se tiennent les côtes, ils ne peuvent plus prononcer le moindre mot. Zetsu reste couac. Tobi... Tobi is a good boy et ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Hidan en oublie presque son Dieu. Kakuzu marmonne quelque chose en rapport avec de l'argent.

Itachi et Deidara se tiennent devant le miroir. Immobiles, paralysés, ils ont les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Leurs cheveux. Leurs magnifiques cheveux... Ils étaient rose. Pas le rose fade, non, le magnifique rose Barbie celui reconnaissable entre tous...

- Mes cheveux...

- Rose... Je suis rose...


	2. Chapter 2

Mon humour est étrange et je ne l'assume pas :p

(-_- mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour partager mon corps avec cette chose ?!)

* * *

Kakuzu n'en pouvait plus. Notre célèbre trésorier jetait l'éponge. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre toute les dépenses faites par l'Akatsuki. Malgré son règne tyrannique sur le royaume du coffre-fort de l'organisation, ils étaient toujours en déficits. Oui toujours ! Pas une seule seconde se passait sans qu'un énergumène ne se pointe à son bureau pour X ou Y raison.

En voici une liste sommaire des demandes les plus régulières :

1) Papier pour origamis

2) Glaise pour explosif

3) Matériels pour marionnettes

4) Trousse « soin de secours » (Hidan se blesse toutes les secondes, TOUTES !)

5) Vernis à ongle : sinon tout les membres (sauf Kakuzu) font grève et dépensent tout l'argent du coffre pour se venger

6) Jouets : sinon Tobi se fâche

7) Nouvelle grotte : parce que Tobi s'est fâché

8) Nouvelle cuisine : parce que Konan s'est fâchée - « Je ne suis pas une bonne ! »

9) Piercings : sinon Pein laisse sa place à Madara…. Et Madara est encore plus dépensier que Pein

10) Du shampoing qui colore les cheveux en rose…

11) Des moutons… beaucoup de moutons….

12) Du papier-toilette

13) De la nourriture qui soit COMESTIBLE

14) De l'eau POTABLE

15) Des vêtements

Rien à faire. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui il bossait ! Il travaillait sérieusement !

Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi il y avait un petit nounours sur son bureau ?! Et puis c'était quoi ce bouquin ? « L'économie pour les Nuls » ? Mais bon sang de bon soir pourquoi ce fichu nounours le regardait avec des cœurs dans les yeux ?!

Oui c'était décidé, il jetait l'éponge… le nounours fut de trop…

* * *

... bon... donc comme promis je pars me suicider... A plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Parce que, parce que il était minuit et j'avais faim...très faim...

Merci beaucoup pour vous reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir \o/ bon il faut que j'écrive la suite des "autres fics"... Et oh et oh on va au boulot !

Et bonne nouvelle on a la wifi en enfer c'est trop la classe ! (purée moi qui croyais être enfin tranquille -')

* * *

Sasuke regarda agacé l'entrée de la grotte. C'était la cinquième fois ce moi-ci qu'ils l'appelaient et il commençait à en avoir ras les chaussettes ! Il soupira puis entra sans formalité, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- 'lut

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! cria Pain. C'est que j'ai des courses à faire moi !

- Le temps c'est de l'argent, cru bon d'ajouter Kisame... Vous vous rappelait pas ? Mais si Kakuzu est parti ! Donc Kisame le remplace, j'ai une logique implacable je sais...

- Des courses ?

- Ouais Tobi a mangé tout le nutella...

- Ah... mes condoléances ?

- Merci, répondit Konan en se mouchant

- Bon c'est comme d'hab' pour lui je présume ?

- Si tu connais la réponse pourquoi tu demandes...dit Sasori tout en regardant si il ne restait un peu de la fameuse patte à tartiner. Mais le pot était aussi vide que mon cerveau lorsqu'on me parle proposition subordonnée conjective... ou quelque chose du genre -_-.

Sasuke s'engouffra alors dans les couloirs dédalonesque (et un mot inventé et un pour la table dix !). Il passa devant une porte où plusieurs cris s'échappaient.

- Tobi is a goooodddd bboooyyy é_è

- Alors pourquoi tu as tout mangé hien hn ?!

- Je vais le manger ~

- Non moi !

- Je te rappelle qu'on est une seule et même personne baka !

- Sacrifions-le pour Jashin le seul et véritable dieu sur cette Terre ! Qu'on fasse verser son sang ainsi que le mien !

Sasuke passa son chemin sans se formaliser. Enfin après plusieurs minutes il arriva à destination.

Sur la porte en face de lui étaient accrochés des pancartes interdisant l'entrée à tout personne autre que les...

- Les licornes... Mais O.O

Il poussa la porte, la peur au ventre. Il ouvrit la porte. Il a vu. Il a analysé. Il est sorti. Il calma son rire par une petite claque sur sa joue. Une fois sa respiration calmée et il entre à nouveau.

- Ah Sas-chan tu es de retour ! Ça tombe bien parce que...

- Les licornes veulent envahir notre monde ?

- Bien sûr que non c'est les citrouilles è_é mais là n'est pas la question ! Assis-toi j'ai à te parler !

Sasuke s'assit sur la chaise...pouf...chaise...pouf...chose que son frère lui indiqua.

Oui le propriétaire de cette chambre n'était autre qu'Itachi ! Ahaha révélation choc ! (va te faire soigner sérieux )

Sasuke eu l'immense privilège de servir une fois ENCORE de psychologue pour son grand frère. Cette fois il eu le droit à la totale, aucun sujet ne passa à la trappe des lapins multicolores et à l'invasion imminente des patates douces à l'utilité des poèmes dans la littérature et la situation géopolitique actuelle et future. Oui tout. Il eu le droit au sourire, au rire franc, au rire jaune, au rire sadique, cruel et machiavélique, aux pleures, aux cries, aux regards plus que mal placé, blasés et terrorisés. Il finit par un :

- J'en ai assez de cette vie de merde ! Je m'casse ! Je fais une fugue !

Sasuke aurait presque pu croire son grand frère si ses cheveux roses ne gâchaient le côté sérieux de la phrase.

- Itachi-

- Itachi-nii !

-...Itachi-nii... Tu as massacré toute la famille et tué un bon nombre d'autre de personnes, tu utiles le sharingan mieux que moi et là tu me fait quoi ?! Merde quoi ! T'es plus un gamin !

- Mais... Tobi... il a mangé tout le nutella é_è

Sasuke regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, soupira puis sortit de la chambre. Il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, il hésita puis rentra et assena une claque monumentale à Itachi. Il sortit pour de bon cette fois-ci et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Oh tu parts déjà Sasuke-kun ? demanda Konan.

- Bande de tarés, marmonna le dit Sasuke-kun puis plus fort, Naruto m'attends, je peux pas rester plus longtemps ! (au milieu de cinglés comme vous)

- Mais alors sur qui je vais tester ma nouvelle marionnette ?

- Ah aujourd'hui j'ai mis le pot du nutella dans le frigo... C'est Itachi qui m'a dit de le faire comme ça... ajouta Sasuke.

Il sorti sans grand problème de la grotte et eu une toute petite pensée pour son grand frère.

- Oh moins comme ça il arrêtera enfin de faire des crises d'adolescents ! Si il est toujours en vie...

- T'es vache quand même.

- Ah Naruto tu étais là ?

- Ouaip.

Le blond tendit alors devant lui un pot qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

- Oh non ne me dit pas que...

Naruto sourit. Une aura meurtrière l'entourait à présent.

- Tu vas me le payer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Histoire : cours permettant le développement de mon imagination.

ECJS : cours permettant l'écriture de mes conneries...

Guest : tu es très perspicace... malheureusement pour lui il est maintenant hospitalisé mais heureusement d'un certain côté puisque à présent il ne peut plus aller au repaire de l'Akatsuki... 'fin ^^

* * *

- Dit sempai pourquoi tu te disputes tout le temps avec Sasori ? demanda innocemment Tobi une fois.

- Parce que l'Art est une explosion et il refuse de l'admettre hn !

- C'est éternelle ! Baka kamikaze !

- Explosion !

- Eternelle !

- Et si c'était une explosion éternelle ? demanda Tobi.

-...

-...

- La ferme et puis tu ne comprends rien à l'Art ! C'est éternelle/éphémère !

- Éternelle !

- Éphémère !

- Sujet de dissertation : discuter la phrase "l'Art est une explosion éternelle" vous avez quartes heures, sans calculette ! Et je veux dix pages minimum !

- Wao ! Pain ressemble à un vrai boss cette fois !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter Kisame !

- Mais il a raison...

- T'es qu'une plante transgénique qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir hein ?! Je suis le boss ! Et ce depuis le début ! Vous n'êtes que des larves insignifiantes ! Rampez devant moi !

- Dit Konan t'as mis quoi dans les cookies ?

- Quels cookies Deidara ? Y'avait pas de cookies. T'en a vu Zetsu ?

- Il m'a traité de plante transgénique é_è

- Et moi aussi Baka !

- Et toi Tobi ?

- Tobi is-

- Mouais donc y avait pas de cookies, conclut Konan.

- Je suis le grand Itachi Uchiwa et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu me sépareras de ma calculette !

-...

- J'peux me scarifier avec un lapin ? Dis oui dis oui Pain ! J'ai pas fait mon cota de scarification cette heure-ci !

-...

XxX

Sasori et Deidara dans leur chambre :

- Éternelle...

- Éphémère...

- Mais en aucun cas c'est une explosion éternelle !

- Il faut qu'on se venge !

- Parfaitement hn !

-... Dei... Imagine qu'il aie raison...

- Ne parle pas de malheur... Déjà que mon fournisseur de pâte à modeler est mort ! 'Paraît qu'il était dans le bingo book...

- Au moins Kakuzu est heureux...


	5. Chapter 5

... je hais les algorithmes... vraiment...c'est donc pour me changer les idées que je poste ce nouveau chap'.

Ah j'avais oublié de le dire mais rien ne m'appartient (sinon *sourire sadique et pervers*) sauf le nounours ainsi que Flip et Flop ! Mais qui sont-ils vous le découvrez quelques lignes plus bas ;). Vos reviews égayent mes journée !

Guest : mais non t'es pas folle et au pire sa ce soigne, regardes-moi j'en suis le parfait exemple !

Hana : ça me fait plaisir, et je verrais pour les noms des persos au début des phrases. Et oui je peux faire un SasoDei et oui j'ai le courage d'en faire un ! Yep revenez ceux qui partent ! Je vous ai di que vous pouviez partir ? Non ! Alors voici mon premier essai :) Si il ne te convient pas je réessayerais !

Aller bonne lecture (du moins j'espère) !

* * *

Quels sont donc les ingrédients pour avoir une journée magnifique chez l'Akatsuki ?

Normalement vous me direz "attraper un Biju" et vous... avez raison ! (Ahahaha je vous ai bien eu hien ? Retournes jouer avec les gamins...)

Plus sérieusement, il faut bien l'être de temps à autre, pour une journée magnifique il faut le CALME ! Oui être tranquille.

C'était donc sur une journée magnifique que commence cette "histoire", les oiseaux crèvent à coup de pierre, il pleut et il fait froid MAIS l'Akatsuki se trouve en état de quiétude absolue (donc c'est une journée magnifique) !

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations plus ou moins normales mais qui tirait plus vers le "moins normales" que "plus normales"... Bref ! Tout le monde était occupé et chacun restait avec ses affaires sans casser les pieds des autres (sauf peut-être Tobi et Hidan qui met du sang partout). Et c'était à ce moment précis qu'arriva l'un des drames qui secoua le plus cette organisation de criminelle de classe S et plus.

Deidara et Sasori déboulèrent en trompe dans le salon -par salon comprendre la salle la plus grande soit l'équivalent...d'un...d'une... :/ bah en faite je ne sais pas, j'irai mesurer après- et attirèrent sur eux les regards de leurs compatriotes.

Le blondinet était d'humeur plus explosif que d'habitude, il lança en veux-tu en voilà de ses bombes fabrications maison (garantis, y'a même le logos !) sur tout de qui bouge... ou pas aussi... Plusieurs objets d'une grande valeur disparurent sous sa colère.

Le rouquin laissa en "liberté" TOUTES ses marionnettes soit un bon paquet, p't'être dans les 10 puissance 10 pour les matheux. Certaines allèrent découper du bois, d'autre firent la vaisselle (cela prouve déjà l'état actuel de notre marionnettiste) mais la grande majorité dansèrent la samba en tutu rose... attendez une minute... ah ok désolé mauvaise histoire... Donc allèrent enlever de pauvres enfants innocents puis se livrèrent à des rites sataniques d'une extrême violence ET Hidan put faire parti des enfantsdépêchât rit tout son temps pour faire souffrir les enfants...

Donc oui il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Donc oui les lapins mauves vont coloniser ponyland ! Donc oui on va se faire attaquer pas des patates mutantes ! Donc oui il c'était passé quelque chose de grave ! Mais quoi ?

Une nouvelle fois c'est Tobi qui s'y colla, armé d'une figurine collector dans une main et de rien dans l'autre il osa poser la fameuse question :

- Pourquoi Sempai et la marionnette-humaine-marionnette sont-ils fâchés ?

Pain déposa les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez sur une petite table ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Kisame s'en foutait royalement, le plus important était intacte à savoir ses deux requins marteaux. Requins qui avaient gagné cinq fois consécutives le championnat inter-ninja des requins de guerre, rescapés des grandes guerres ninja et nommé respectivement Flip et Flop !

Hidan restait fidèle à lui-même, au bout d'un pieux, le visage en extase.

Konan posa son origami sur les vestiges une chaise.

Itachi se lamentait sur le miroir brisé.

Kakuzu étant parti profite de belles vacances bien mérité.

Zetsu étant partis faire la cueillette des champignons ne reviendra que plus tard.

Konan et Pain se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire à la pauvre nouvelle recrue.

- Et bien tu vois..., commença Konan.

- Tobi voit pas bien parce que Tobi voit que d'un œil !

Les deux seules personnes portant un minimum d'attention à la question de Tobi ignorèrent sa remarque.

- Le mariage homosexuel a été (encore une fois) refusé, déclara d'une traité Pain.

- Mais en quoi cela les concerne ? demanda Tobi. C'est même plutôt bien non qu'il soit refusé ?

- Hermm... je t'avais bien di qu'il ne fera pas ont feu Pain-chou.

- C'est dommage je commençais juste à avoir un début d'appréciation pour lui...

Deidara et Sasori l'avait entendu.

R.I.P Tobi (et puis bien fait pour ton cul nyaknyaknyak !)

XxX

Plus tard après l'enterrement de Tobi.

- Et n'allez pas croire que notre crise d'avant avait un rapport avec l'annonce dans le journal concernant les mariages hn ! déclara Deidara.

- Excusez-le, c'est pas de sa faute si c'est un débile profond qui ne comprend pas que l'Art est éternelle.

- Parfaitement hn !... Hé ! Tu viens de m'insulter là !

- Nope, 'faudrait que tu te débouches les oreilles.

- J'ouvre les paris, dit Pain.

XxX

Dans un placard abandonné de la grotte reposait sur un ceintre une robe de mariée et deux costumes (si jamais la mariée veut s'habiller en marié).

La robe n'était pas destinée ni à Konan et ni à Itachi...

* * *

Et fini ! \o/ nous avons donc maintenant deux membres en moins !

A choisir :

1) je refais venir Kakuzu

2) je resucite Tobi (les yaoistes jugement objectif !)

3) les deux

4) aucun et je continue a les traumatiser \o/

5) Obi-wan Kenobi

Laissez une petite impression :'3


	6. Chapter 6

Et et vous savez quoi ? Dans le dernier chap' il y a exactement 999 mots \o/ c'est un signe du destin !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur !

Fewell : merci de ton soutient !

Mizuko44 comme je peux pas te répondre pas PM je le fais là : merci beaucoup mais je ne mérite pas tout ses adjectifs ^^ juste dire que c'est potable ça me suffit !

Bon c'est Halloween dans quelques jours et comme je ne pourrais pas le poster dans les jours suivants je le fait maintenant :p (je suis le maître de l'espace continuum espace-temps ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH)

* * *

Tout commença lors d'un funeste 31 octobre au soir. La Lune était cachée par d'immense nuages noirs. Le tonnerre grondait. La pluie tombait. L'Akatsuki se préparait pour la fête d'Halloween...

Pain, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Flip et Flop était les seuls survivants, les seuls présents dans la grotte froide et lugubre.

Pour une fois ils étaient tous assis tranquillement au tour d'une table trouvée je-ne-sais-où et jouer à un jeu de société. Il y eu du grabuge au par avant car Kisame avait voulu que ses requins participent au jeu sauf que bon voilà quoi un requin jouer à un jeu de société est encore moins crédible que Pain sérieux -_-'. Donc ils ont du rester dans leur bocal et Kisame voyait la vie en mauve (bleu + rose = mauve !)

Le jeu était le Monopoly... oui c'est très important de le préciser...

Hidan voulait acheter une maison de konoha mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus d'argent même celui mis dans son corps en cas extrême avait disparut ! Il n'avait pas tout dépensé il en mettrait sa main à couper ! (à ne pas couper dans son cas, ça ne sert à rien avec un sado-maso) Les autres constatèrent avec stupéfaction que leur argent avait aussi disparu ! Il c'était volatilisé !

Ploc, ploc,ploc...

De la boue tomba sur le plateau du jeu... Il y avait aussi de la terre...et du sang...

- Arhh ! Mon origami est tout fichu ! s'écria Konan.

- Il y a plus grave que ça ! Mon vernis à ongle c'est écaillé ! pleura Itachi.

- Nyak j'mangerai bien un mouton !

- Nyak et moi une chèvre !

- Il y a toujours un truc qui me perturbe, tu/vous es/êtes une plante alors comment tu/vous peux/pouvez manger ? demanda Sasori.

- La photosynthèse tu connais pove marionnette !

- Ahahhahhaha hn !

- La ferme Deidara !

Dans un coin Hidan tentait en vain de se couper la main avec une carotte... Il y arriva...

- Oh les gamins ! Quelqu'un a volé l'argent du jeu ! Et c'est bien plus grave !

- Non mes requins n'ont pas pu jouer è_é !

- C'est pas moi car Tobi is a good boy !

- On le sait Tobi, dit, exaspéré Pain. Attends TOBI ?!

- Arrhh il est vivant !

- À manger !

- J'croyais qu'on l'avait tué hn !

- Mon vernis ! Ah Tobi salut.

Tobi se tenait, pieds au plafond, au dessus d'eux. Il était entièrement recouvert de boue à l'exception de son masque orangé. Il avait entre ses mains un nounours d'une propreté impeccable, il était tellement propre qu'il faisait froid dans le dos outre le fait qu'il souriait de façon très étrange et que les deux billes noires qui lui servent d'yeux brillaient d'un éclat sinistre.

- Il m'a aidé ! dit joyeusement Tobi en montrant la peluche.

- C'est bien beau tous ça mais on peut toujours pas jouer ! s'exclama Kisame.

- Le temps c'est de l'argent vous m'avez fait perdre beaucoup de temps donc beaucoup d'argent donc je dois reprendre ce qui m'appartient C.Q.F.D !

- Il est mal placé ton C.Q.F.D Kakuzu ! Pour l'amour de Jashin ne martyriser par la langue mais moi !

- Retourne te découper la main avec ta carotte ancien partenaire...

- C'est déjà fait \^-^/ !

- KAKUZU ! hurlèrent les Akatsukiens.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois pigeonner des personnes ! Nyaknyakn comme vous d'ailleur ! Et vous chers/chères lecteurs/trices MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Happy Halloween !

* * *

Moi : O.o et tu finis comme ça ?

Moi : *montre un nounours en peluche et une carotte*

Moi : j'ai rien dit ! Promis !

La carotte, nouvelle arme blanche... bientôt dans vos cuisines...


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui journée de merde donc... donc... pour me changer les idées une nouvelle fois ^^

Les petits enfants passer votre chemin cette fic' n'est pas vous !

Kitsumaru et Lexy : Happy Halloween (en retard) à vous aussi ! Et oui c'est le retour de la carotte tueuse... mais pas cette fois-ci en tout cas !

Rien ne m'appartient juste la carotte tueuse, le nounours, Flip et Flop et les bonbons !

Ça me fais plaisir d'avoir au tant de commentaires :') Arigatou minna-chan ! Et désolé pour mon humour tellement merdique...

* * *

Non, non, non ce n'était pas possible ! Il regardait effaré la lettre. Sa gorge était sèche.

- Konan... murmura-t-il

- Oui Pain ?

Elle avait lu la lettre par dessus son épaule.

- Active le code 1...

Elle déglutina.

- Le code 1, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui le code 1 ! T'as des feuilles à la place des oreilles ou quoi ?!

- Bah... tu sais...

- La situation est critique...

XxX

L'Akatsuki s'était réunis dans leur salon-cuisine-buanderie sauf Kakuzu et Tobi qui rodaient dans les couloirs...

- La situation est critique, plus que les autres fois, dit Pain d'une voix grave

- C'est dur de faire plus grave que d'habitude hn !

- Pourtant c'est la vérité Dei' regarde Pain à même oublié de mettre ses percings.

- Ah t'as raison pour une fois Sasomario hn.

- Stop avec les surnoms débiles ! supplia Kisame.

- Oh les gosses maintenant vous la fermer et vous ouvrez grandes vos oreilles ! cria Konan.

- Chuis pas un gosse mais un fervent serviteur de Jashin !

- IL VA VENIR ! s'époumona Pain.

Zetsu verdit... si c'est possible pour une plante chlorophyllienne... (Je suis pas vert mais blanc et noir d'abord ! è_é mais oui mais oui), Hidan laissa tomber sa carotte, Itachi son magasin people, Kisame sa casquette de supporteur de la ligue des poissons anonymes (d'ailleurs il y a une réunion de 38 Frevreyer-non je ne me suis pas trompée dans les dates !- donc venez nombreux ^_- c'est au grand aquarium du désert du Sahara), Kakuzu et Tobi crièrent quelques choses sans importance.

- Non !

- NON ! On a rien fait de bien cette année alors pourquoi ?!

- POURQUOI ?

- Mon argent !

- On se calme on se calme, il arrive dans deux minutes on a encore le temps de se suicider ! tenta vainement de calmer le chef des subordonnés.

XxX

Ils avaient peurs. Cette personne était pire qu'une belle-mère, pire qu'une petite amie jalouse, pire que des otageeks en manque... pire que tout...pire que le père Noël... vraiment c'était la personne qu'ils redoutaient le plus...

- Hidan !

- O-oui... c'est bien moi...

- Tues-toi si tu veux mais pas les enfants... pas avant de les avoir violés ! Je dois te le dire combien de fois ! Kisame !

- H-hai...

- Laves-toi, changes-toi ! Mais bons dieux fais quelques choses contre cette odeur et cette apparence, comment veux-tu attirer les gamines ainsi hein ?! Par des bonbons peut-être ?! Tiens en parlant de bonbons, TOBI !

- Tobi is a-

- Is a bad boy !

- Maisss...

- On mange pas les sucreries c'est pour les enfants je te dis ! Tu risques de prendre du poids et après tu vas ressembler à Konan !

- Je ne suis-

- La ferme ! Fais du sport ! Soutiens les garçons ! Mais bon sang perds du poids ! Tu les fais fuir rien qu'à ta vue !

- Ahahaha !

- Kakuzu ! Tu peux demander de l'argent aux gosses après avoir fait ta besogne mais alors on fait 50-50 !

- 90-10 pour moi.

- 80-20 pour toi.

- 95-05 dernière offre.

- Ok ça marche mais attrapes en plus !

- Ahaha je suis imbattable à ce jeu !

- On se tait ! Itachi !

Itachi qui lisait son magazine en douce sursauta.

- Ita-chan... combien de fois il faut que je te le dise... Ok pour les attirer avec une séance de manucure et de maquillage mais par pitié ne les laisses pas partir après !

- Oui... Je ferai attention la prochaine fois...

- Bien... Bon Pain, Pain, Pain... Arrêtes de faire ça le soir... Ils meurent tous d'une crise cardiaque à cause de tes percings ! Tu ressemble à un ado ! Tu es un ado ! Bon Deidara et Sasori...

Les deux interpellés de tendirent.

- Stop ! Stop et re-stop ! Se ne sont pas des sujets d'expérience ! Vous les violez et vous les laissez vivant ! Pas de marionnettes ni de bombes humaines ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils puissent reprendre la terreur après hien ?!

- Mais Hidan il a- commença Sasori mais il fut coupé par son regard glacial.

- Bon je crois n'avoir oublié personne... Je vais faire mon rapport d'ici là je vous ai à l'oeil !

XxX

Quelques jours plus tard Pain reçut le rapport tant attendu...

**_Rapport de Pedobear concernant les activités de l'Akatsuki. Anti-dépreseurs offert ^_-. _**

Le rapport ne survécut que deux secondes dans les mains de l'équipe. Flip mangea le compte-rendu en moins de deux, c'était qu'il avait faim avec le stress ! La dernière fois... La dernière fois... Il avait... servit de cobaye pour les démonstrations de Pedobear... Vous savez pas tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un ours et un requin...

* * *

Pain : please on veut vivre é_è

Moi : Ah :D ?

Pain : Oui vraiment !

Moi : Nyaknyaknyak

Akatsukiens et personnes ayant cliqué sur ce lien sans savoir pourquoi: *s'enfuient en courant*


	8. Chapter 8

Hai ! Je suis de retour pour égailler la vie morose de nos chers vict-akatsukiens (avec mon humour à deux balles) !

Vos commentaires me font plaisir ! Alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour dire ce qui va ou pas ou alors simplement pour une demande (qui sera étrange) ^^.

Aujourd'hui ma petite AoiHane m'a demandé un truc... vraiment bizarre, le voici !... et comme d'hab ça colle pas vraiment au sujet et...et...et... voilà !

Il contient du yaoi (oui trop flemmarde de dire shonen-ai... tu viens de le faire là... ON SE TAIT !) parce que bon cette fic est classé T donc bon ^^ Vous êtes prévenu(e)s...

* * *

Le grand et mystérieux Uchiwa Madara se tenait à quelques pas de l'entrée de la grotte.

C'était une nuit passible, aucun nuage ne cachait la Lune, au moins il ne pleuvrait pas.

Oui c'était important qu'il fasse nuit... Très... En effet le grand et mystérieux Uchiwa Madara allait entrer par effraction dans la grotte de l'Akatsuki. Mais pourquoi donc ?! Ça... C'est un grand mystère pour l'instant.

Il s'approchait à pas de loup, l'herbe se pliait sous son pas, les gravillons grinçaient. Il avançait lentement, silencieusement, il courbait l'échine pour ne pas être repéré.

Ah avant que j'oublie, il a choppé une grave maladie mais elle ne dure pas longtemps, c'est la Amanerahite... (ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est de ma faute si elle s'appelle comme ça la maladie ?!) Il peut juste pas utiliser son chakra, rien de bien grave donc, ainsi que ses pupilles...

Il s'approchait de plus en plus. Il s'apprêtait à crocheter la... il n'y avait pas de porte... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un rocher ?! Il le prenait pour le Christ ou quoi ?! Il s'apprêtait alors à crocheter le rocher (parce que oui on peut le faire la preuve je le fais à chaque fois !) quand il bougea tout seul par la force du saint yaoi.

- Ah Madara-kun ! Comme ça va ? Ça fait longtemps dis donc !

- De un c'est Madara-sama de deux ne m'appelle plus comme ça de trois qu'est-ce que tu fous à cette heure Tobi ?!

- Tobi is a good boy, il monte la garde contre les voleurs pendant que les autres dorment.

Regard blasé de la part de Madara, dans la vie on fait des erreurs... Tobi est une erreur vivante...

- Bon tu me laisses poireauter longtemps ou tu le laisses entrer ?!

Tobi se décala pour que son ancêtre puisse entrer. Il mangeait une sucette, sur le sol traînait des jouets en pagaille. Visiblement il avait pris ses aises.

- On dirait que vous allez commettre un crime Madara-sama...

- Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis un criminel mais je ne commets pas de crime voyons tu me prends pour qui ? Donc tout le monde dort c'est bien ça ?

- Ouaip ! Tout le monde dort parce que Tobi is a good boy et qu'il fait bien son travail !

- Hum hum... Tiens voilà une autre sucette, tu ne diras rien aux autres je veux leur faire une surprise ok ?

- Haï ! Madara-sama is the best !

- Bien sûr !

Madara laissa Tobi à ses jouets et peluches et avança dans la grotte. Il se cogna les pieds contre plusieurs sucreries et glissa sur une bille... Ne pas se mettre en colère. Il ne voyait pas très loin, juste à deux-trois mètres devant lui. Il fallait qu'il reste calme, il a une mission importante,vitale à accomplir.

Après les jouets de Tobi il tomba sur... Une salle de torture...

- Bon ils font leur boulot c'est déjà pas mal...

Il contourna une dame de fer et vit dans la pénombre Hidan empalé sur un pieu... Il dormait... Chacun sa façon de dormir... Personnellement il préférait un lit mais bon.

Il dépassa Hidan et...glissa. Maintenant il était rouge... Rouge comme le sang qui coulait au sol...

- Restons zen...

Bon les bonbons, le sang, après sa serra quoi ? Un champ de mine ? Un champ de mine...

Madara regarda, découragé, les araignées blanches qui jonchaient le sol. Deidara c'était endormi sur une chaise mais il continuait à créer ses bombes artisanales. Dei' était somnambule, Madara ne le savait pas encore. Mais qui aurait cru que Sasori l'était aussi ?

- Une tasse de thé avec un nuage de lait.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Maître.

Madara les regarda incrédule. Deidara obéissait à Sasori... mais il lançait de temps à autre des bombes... Fallait pas abuser non plus...

Madara tenta de passait le champ de mines puis l'armée de marionnettes visiblement pas très heureuses d'être ainsi dérangées. C'était donc à moitié brûlé et découpé en morceaux qu'il parvint à un croisement. Il pris à droit et tomba nez à nez avec un nounours psychopathe, il prit à gauche et trouva un aquarium avec des requins... L'eau était assez bonne soit dit en passant... Il avait l'étrange impression que la peluche le suivait... Elle voulait sans doute un autographe, il était rare de croiser une personne aussi importante que lui dans un lieu... Un lieu... C'était ainsi qu'il se perdit. Oui, le grand Uchiwa Madara se perdit dans une grotte de la taille d'une boite à chaussure. L'Amanerahite était bien plus virulente qu'il ne l'avait cru... Il erra dans les couloirs qui ressemblait à la maison des fous dans une certaine BD avec des certains Gaulois... Il descendit, fut assommé par des papiers en forme de papillons, il monta, il fut attaqué par des papiers en forme de tortues mais diantre ce qu'elles couraient vite. Il tourna à droite... c'était cette nuit-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il transportait beaucoup de métal sur lui... Trois heure pour se décoller de l'aimant... il tourna à gauche et se retrouva à Jardinland, il se prit un râteau dans la figure. Ça fessait mal. Très. En plus une voix ne cessait de répéter "Argent, Argent" mais quand enfin comprendrait-elle qu'il n'avait plus un rond ?! C'était la crise pour tout le monde ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il gardait toujours sur lui le "comment se débarrasser d'une plante carnivore lorsqu'elle vous a avalé plus de la moitié du corps en 10 leçons" très utile, vraiment.

Enfin ! Enfin il arriva à sa destination ! Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte, il entra juste en tournant la poignée comme un humain normal (désolé de vous décevoir mais oui Madara est humain !). Son cœur bondit. Il s'approcha de la silhouette endormie. Elle grogna légèrement dans son sommeil puis se réveilla complètement.

- M-m-madara ?!

Il coupa court à toute question par un baisé passionné. Lorsque leurs lèvres de séparèrent à regret Madara susurra à l'oreille de son amant :

- La prochaine fois c'est toi qui viendra ! J'en peux plus !

- Muhhh si tu veux... Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?

Des bonbons, jouets, une peluche, des requins, des bombes, du sang, des marionnettes, un aimant, des origamis tueur, une plante carnivore... Madara n'en pouvait plus de subir à chaque fois la même chose. Il lui disait ça mais il savait pertinemment que la fois suivante il devrait de nouveau bouger son cul. Il prit une voix menaçante.

- Soit tu viens soit on se sépare !

Son amant le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça hein ?!

- ITACHI !

- O-ok Mada-chan...

Mada-chan soupira puis un sourire étira ses fines lèvres.

- Je t'ai ramené une tenue de Maid, tu voudrais pas l'essayer ?

Sous-entendre : tu mets la tenue de Maid que je déchirai deux secondes plus tard pour te prendre violemment comme tu l'aime.

Itachi se pencha vers lui.

- J'aurais besoin d'aide, maître, mon pyjamas, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever tout seul...

Madara soupira à nouveau... La prochaine fois, parole de Uchiwa, Itachi mettrait cette tenue !

* * *

Et voilà \o/ donc c'était censé être un MadaIta ! (perso je préfère plutôt le ItaSasu).

Donc maintenant vous savez qu'il ne faut jamais aller chez l'Akatsuki le soir ou du moins pas sans préparation.

Une petite review ?

A la prochaine ~

(moi : eh eh t'as vu c'est le plus grand chap' de cette fic' !

moi : VIVA CHAMPAGNE ! )


	9. Chapter 9

Yaaaaa vous pensez avoir touché ? Bah vous savez quoi ? Je continue à creuser !

Merci pour tout vos commentaires :3 *-* ils me font Tellement plaisir ! mais cette fois-ci je vous prévient celui qui met une review à ce truc je le tue à coup de carotte ! Et je le ferai !

Sangoney : Merci beaucoup ! Fait attention à ce que ton ventre ne se torde pas trop XD. Bah écoutes... Le secret... C'est... *interferences* voilà !

Fewell : Merci à toi aussi ! Et c'est pas trop grave ! Dei repose cette bombe ! Pour les fautes gomen, je verrai plus tard ! (flemmarde... Et je l'assume !)

Merci vraiment à vous ! Mais comme dit avant... Rien sinon la carotte est de retour !

Ah pour la personne dont je m'excuse platement de ne plus me rappeler de son nom sur le moment, je réfléchit sur le Pain/Tobi !

Apres il y avait un autre trucs important mais je ne sais plus quoi :/ Ah il n'y a pas de " yaoi" dans celui-la !

* * *

Généralement les histoires commencent soit par un début "c'était une journée calme quand..." ou alors l'inverse... Et si pour une fois on faisait les deux ? Mouais mais comment... Ohhhh ! I have the most stupid idea in the world ! (j'ai l'idée la plus stupide dans le monde - oui il est tard...) Bon voyons voir si vous arriverez à comprendre nyaknyaknyak.

XxX

-Le Soleil ne brillait pas dans le ciel. La maison luxueuse de l'Akatsuki respirait l'intelligence, le calme et l'harmonie. Et dans le très très grand salon où aucun membre du célèbre groupe de ninjas n'était, ne se jouait pas une partie de petits chevaux (si vous savez ce jeu qu'il y a toujours chez les grands parents, celui avec les chevaux de couleurs qu'il faut mettre je sais plus où !... Tu sais ils ne sont pas idiots... Laisse-moi étaler mes maigres connaissances !). Et parmi toutes les personnes pas présentes seul Tobi semblait s'ennuyer. Pain était extrêmement calme comme les autres. Oui très très très calme. Il n'essayait pas d'expliquer les règles du jeu au grand et âge Tobi, cela ne lui prenait pas 1/2 journée. Il n'essayait pas de ne mettre en colère Itachi en ne lui disant pas que finalement le premier Barbie sortira à Konoha. Il n'essayait plus de ne pas maîtriser ses compagnons qui étaient d'un calme olympiens. Et bien évidemment il ne piqua pas de crise monumentalequand Tobi ne pris pas ses percings pour ne pas faire un cube ! Il ne se fâcha pas lorsqu'il ne vit pas tout ses moches bouts de bois pas collés ensemble avec de la colle qui ne colle absolument pas... Il resta calme, comme un papillon ayant but... Et il était toujours aussi calme quand la personne qu'il n'était pas venu voir croyait qu'il était sain d'esprit...

- M. Pain... Et si vous me racontiez votre enfance ?

XxX

- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en remettre ? demanda Konan.

- Mais oui ! répondirent les autres en cœur.

- Le chef a bien vu pire ! C'est pas la première fois que Zetsu laisse une plante carnivore trainer dans les toilettes alors qu'il y est, que Kisame relâche ses requins dans la piscine alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la piscine, que Sasori met une de ses marionnettes en mode tueuse sadique dans la cuisine, de Hidan met du sang à la place au shampoing dans les flacons et que Tobi le harcèle pour jouer à un jeu, dit calmement Kakuzu.

- Mouais mais c'est bien la première fois que Deidara fait exploser les flacons de sang quand la marionnette passe devant la salle de bain, que la plante carnivore mange ses autres corps et que tu nous as obligé à vivre dans la prison de Konoha pour faire des économies Kakuzu !

- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Konan ! Économie, économie ! Soyez content que je ne vous prostitue pas !

- C'est déjà fait...

- Travaillez plus alors è_é !

- Muhhh mais je ne parlais pas de Pain mais du psychologue...

- Ahhhh, s'exclamèrent tous.

- Chais pas hn.

- Je m'en servirai comme marionnette/ sacrifice/ nourriture/ marchandise...

- Pantins !

- À manger !

- À sacrifier !

- Il nous rapportera gros sur le marché !

- Tobi is a good boy ! Tobi a rapporté les affaires de Pain-chan chez le psy !

R.I.P psychologue de Konoha...

XxX

Dans le bureau de Tsunade :

- Comment ça l'Akatsuki s'est rendu d'elle-même ?!

- Moi aussi ça m'étonne Naruto, ils marmonnaient tous "économies"...

- Muhhh vraiment étrange...

Un employé rentra précipitamment dans le bureau.

- Godaime ! Ils ont tué un psychologue ! Ils l'ont tué à coup de peluche c'est affreux !

Naruto frissonna.

- Quelle peluche ?

- C'est une poupée de porcelaine vivante ! Elle avait des ciseaux en mains !

- Ahhh ça va tant que c'est pas le nounours...


	10. Chapter 10

Alors déjà un grand merci à vous tous ! J'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de reviews, j'en pleure, vous êtes superbes les gars ! (même si je sais qu'il y a une majorité de femmes... Voir que des femmes...).

Sangoney : je crois malheureusement que tu as raison et pour le vérifier j'ai fait de même... Hic... Bon j'ai peut être rajouter du sake... Mmmaaaiiissss c'est pas bien grave hic.

Guest : hey hey guest what ! (mon talent pour les "jeux de mots" est imbattable) désole mais le nounours ne serra pas présent cette fois-ci... Un autographe ?... Heu... Nounours tu es d'accord ? *mort inexpliqué de l'auteur* (pas de problème ;) je ne t'en veux pas)

J'ai pu constater avec tristesse que vous aviez laisser des commentaires alors que je disais non.. De ce fait... À L'ATTAQUE CAROTTE TUEUSE ! *mort inexpliqué de plusieurs lecteurs* mouhahahaha ! (O_O mais...mais... Tu viens de tuer tes lecteurs !... Ah merde c'est vrai O_O).

Mes dieux déjà le 10eme chapitre XD et j'ai rien fait de spéciale faut que je me rattrape la prochaine fois !

Jashinistefangirls : je l'ai fait o/ du moins un truc qui s'apparente

Donc là c'est normale, la là prochaine ligne transversale il y aura un "truc sur Pain/Tobi" qui nécessitera votre imagination ;) (bon comme c'est en T je peux pas non faire un lemon...donc non va falloir vous contenter de ça)

* * *

Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Sérieusement ? Il avait fait quoi ?!

Kakuzu regardait, mi-lassé, mi-blasé, mi-exaspéré, (mi-pain de mie o/ rien dit rien dit) l'être qui pouvait rivaliser avec les citrouilles, Tobi ! Il se tenait devant lui, le regard pétillant d'étoile, enfin le seul œil visible parce que Tobi is a good boy et qu'il cache son visage.

Il attend quoi là ? Que je dise oui ? Et puis quoi encore !

Tobi n'avais rien demander de bien farfelu pourtant, juste un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats. Parce que voilà il ne supportait plus les calendriers de :

- Konan : des chocolats en papier...

- Hidan : des morceaux humains mais finalement Zetsu les mangeaient avant lui...

- Zetsu : depuis quand des plantes carnivores sont des chocolats de l'Avent ?!

- Kisame : il en avait marre de se percer la joie à coup d'hameçons pour poison, il avait peut êtres QI d'une huitre il savait quand même qu'elles se pêchaient avec des harpons !

- "Sasori sourit avec du riz !" depuis ce jour-là la seule chose qu'il puisse espérer de gentil de sa part c'est d'avoir une transformation en marionnette avec anesthésiants.

- Deidara : le calendrier lui-même est une bombe, à croire qu'il souhaite sa mort !

- Itachi : une fois il avait demandé... On dirait pas mais il sait très bien de servir de son sharigan !

Bref il reste le radin et le soi-disant chef, autant dire que c'était pas gagné. Bien évidemment il avait pensé à prendre le nounours qui avait causé la perte du banquier pire que Picsou ! Mais, malheureusement, il dût le laisser dans le bac à sable sinon les enfants ne le laissaient pas passer... C'est dure la vie. S'engager maintenant un combat cruciale pour Tobi ! Allait-il recevoir son cendrier made in Kakuzu ou pas ?

XxX

Pain vit débouler dans son bureau un Tobi en pleure.

Bon il faut quand même préciser que comme ils sont en prison bah le bureau de Pain c'est juste l'endroit où il y avait les WC. Pain sut à l'instant même qu'il allait en chier, autant qu'avec une diarrhée. Et il ne c'était pas tromper... C'est donc au travers de la porte inexistante -détruite lors d'un affrontement conversant'Art- que le chef écouta son jeune/débile/erreur humaine et vivante Tobi. Entre les sanglots interminables et les menaces de mort à l'encontre du trésorier que Pain aurait bien voulut qu'il ajoute la pratique à la parole, il comprit de quoi il retournait.

Une fois sortie des WC, il se dirigea vers sa chambre... Enfin sa paillasse... Enfin son tas de paille... Tobi s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Ce fut sans doute la seule fois où il vit de la vrai reconnaissance (et ainsi un brin d'intelligence) dans l'oeil de Tobi, il avait en effet sorti l'objet tant désiré entre deux pailles sèches.

XxX

- Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce soit une marionnette qui va le manger ? Hn ?

- 10 min... Le temps de tuer une personne lentement avec une de mes marionnettes.

- Dit Saso' c'est normal que je voir une poupée de porcelaine me fixer étrangement ?

- Dit Dei' je peu te tuer pour avoir oser m'appeler de la sorte ?

- Bien sûr que oui Sasosado !

- Kakuzu ! Arrête d'utiliser les plantes de Zetsu pour en faire de la drogue !

- Mais Konan... C'est Noël !

-... Tu en as pris ?

- Qui moi ? Nan pourquoi ?

- Pour rien pour rien, d'ailleurs Itachi et Kisame sont où ?

- Ils bossent, eux au moins !

- Bien, il faut qu'ils rapportent de l'argent, j'ai besoin de nouveaux papiers, la papeterie vient d'en sortir... Ils sont juste sublimes !

- Comme les dessins de Tobi...

* * *

La petite poupée de porcelaine qui avait naturellement survécue au meurtre du psychologue qu'elle avait perpétré avec Pain, regardait la cellule. Elle y voyait pleins de personnes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Dans un coin reposaient un grand aquarium avec deux requins, une carotte et un nounous ainsi qu'une citrouille... qui visiblement était vivante... Ah c'était Tobi...

Bon maintenant imaginons qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la cellule que Pain et Tobi, tranquilles... Oui je sais c'est dur d'imaginer un Tobi tranquille mais faite un effort. Les autres on les vire, faut qu'ils travaillent un peu !

Pain regardait de dos Tobi dévorer ses chocolats, c'était qu'il en avait à rattraper ! Il se demandait à quoi ressembler son visage, personne ne l'avait jamais sans son masque. Il le gardait quand il se lavait, dormait, par tout et tout le temps ; une fois il avait découvert une armoire remplis de copie exacte du même masque, il avait frôlé la mort d'un cheveux. De même la morphologie de son corps lui restait inconnu... Gros ? Gras ? Muscles flasque ? Ou au contraire tablette de chocolat, et un corps d'Apollon ? Il ne voyait que ses cheveux noir jaillir en pique de part et d'autre de son masque. Et, pour une fois ! Tobi l'avait enlevé pour pouvoir manger ses chocos tant attendus. Pourtant il hésitait, il lui avait dit de ne pas le regarder, cependant il était le chef non ? Il avait bien le droit de savoir à quoi son subordonné ressemblait ! Pourtant il hésitait. Il respira un bon cou puis s'approcha de Tobi. Il lui agrippa fermement l'épaule pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

- Mouff ?! cria Tobi.

Pain le regarda interdit. Il était subjugué.

Il avait un goût de chocolat dans sa bouche. Il recula horrifié. Il venait de l'embraser. Il venait d'embrasser Tobi. Il ne le regrettait pas, il se demandait même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plutôt. Plutôt... Il se gifla mentalement.

- Heurrr Tobi... Je peux tout t'expliquer... commença-t-il d'une voie tremblante.

Pourquoi donc avait-il peur ? Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier ! Il était le chef, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait !

Tobi sourit. Tobi sourit sadiquement. Tobi... Sadique... Pain déglutit. Il allait en baver. Tobi lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille... Pain fit de la concurrence aux tomates... Depuis quand cet idiot avait-il une voix si sensuelle ?!

* * *

... Pourquoi j'ai coupé là pour le début... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas plus développer pour le truc Tobi/Pain... Pourquoi donc ? Je ne sais pas... *se cache en prévision des tomates/briques/autres*

Une petite review ? Je creuse je creuse et un jour ! Jesaurais si le nouveau de Terre est liquide ou solide è_é.

En espérant n'avoir rien oublié à la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Aya après les fêtes me revoilà \o/ Pour le malheur de nos chers Akatsukiens ^^

Alors bonne année ! Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! (à chaque fois j'ai les larmes aux yeux )

Feli : c'est pas grave et merci. Du lemon ? O_o heuuu c'est-à-dire que... (ne te caches pas derrière le rating è_é) pourquoi pas... une fois... quand je serrai prête ! Sur le même couple ou un autre ?

Je m'excuse pour les fautes. And enjoy !

* * *

(L'akatsuki est de retour dans sa charmante grotte, tout les membres du staff -soit moi, ma conscience et mes autres consciences- demandent aux lecteurs/trices de bien vouloir patienter le temps de trouver une solution pour l'évasion des prisonniers….)

C'était une journée comme les autres chez l'Akatsuki… on ne peut pas dire normale car la définition de normalité ne s'applique pas vraiment chez eux…. Enfin…  
Comme tout les jours le chef de cette organisation tristement célèbre par ses actions envers les plantations de marie johana (faut faire vivre le commerce des petits producteurs…) se leva. Bon jusqu'à là rien d'extraordinaire, il se leva même super tôt pour une fois, il était 13h, généralement c'était 16h. La tête encore dans la Lune, des petites étoiles devant les yeux Pain traversa les nombreux couloirs de la grotte, se perdit trois fois et parvint enfin à atteindre le salon. Il regarda le salon.

- Drôle de rêve….Pourtant je suis sûr d'être réveillé…

Dans sa tête c'était un rêve… mieux valait pour son pauvre petit cœur. Il resserra son peignoir blanc à motifs de martiens verts et se dirigea vers le frigo, comme c'était un rêve il devait y avoir de quoi manger dedans, logique.

Dans le salon se trouver tout les membres de l'Akatsuki, et le salon n'était intacte ! Plus ou moins… Au plafond était accroché une banderole où était écrit en lettre de sang, sang qui gouttait sur le tapis imaginaire, « Bonne année, désolé Marie d'avoir mangé ton enfant mais rassures-toi il était super bon et… on a dépassé les 10 chap' et les 45 review o/ »

1) Bonne année, Pain se demandait pour qui…. Sans doute pour tout les villages qu'ils avaient épargnés, trop feignant de tuer les villageois et parce que « ça salirait les vêtements »

2) A moins qu'ils soient tous vieux de deux milles ans…. À qui appartenait le bébé ?! Pain sentait venir les services sociaux… et Pedobear…. En plus ces ingrats de lui avait pas laissé un bout ! A moins que ce n'était la gélatine rouge dans le frigo…

3) Voyons voir…. Il essayait de se rappeler s'il y avait un magazine qui avait dépassé les dix numéros récemment, il ne pouvait s'agir que de magazines ! Pain se frotta le front il y avait : « la gloire des marionnettes par le grand Sasori » mais il y avait au moins une centaines d'exemplaires qui servaient comme PQ ; « Le Monde des finances shinobi » mais il était assez vieux comme magazine celui-là ; puis…puis… des torchons peoples…. Et ah ! « Meurtre » très bonne série mais elle s'était arrêtée suite à la disparition de son rédacteur en chef…. Kakuzu était rentré le même jour avec une malle pleine de billet… Non il ne voyait pas.

4) Il ne se posa pas de question pour « review » il savait que certain de ses membres vendaient des photos d'eux…. Il ne préféra pas y penser.

Mais outre cette banderole sanguinolente, il y avait le comportement suspect de ses « collègues » qui lui indiquait clairement que c'était un rêve. Ils avaient tous l'aire méchant, cruel, sadique, psychopathe, sociopathe etc… bref ils avaient l'aire de parfait criminel. Si c'était pas un rêve ça !

Pain prit du pain ( t'est fière de toi ?… :') oui) et repartit pour sa chambre.

XxX

- C'est bon il n'est plus là, déclara Konan après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Un peu plus et j'allais finir l'enfant nyaknyaknyak, dit Zetsu en se léchant les babines.

- Oye Sasori-riz t'as bientôt fini ?

- Un mot de plus et t'es un homme mort, Deidara…

- Je suis une bombe vivante, c'est con hein ? ^^

- Par Jashin qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ?!

- C'est vrai ça ! compléta Kisame, un poisson dans la bouche.

- On parle pas la bouche pleine… quand on parle ainsi on rejette de la nourriture ainsi on perd de la nourriture et donc manger plus donc plus de dépense… Donc on ferme sa bouche pour manger…

- Muhhh la ferme j'arrive pas à mettre mon mascara.

- On s'en tappe de ton mascara Itachi ! crièrent tous sauf Sasori concentré sur sa tâche.

- Voilà… j'ai fini… dit calmement le marionnettiste.

Il s'écarta de la table.

- Heureusement que Pain est somnambule, hn. On aurait jamais pu finir hn.

- J'aurais jamais pu finir, rectifia Sasori.

Sur la table reposait une carte de vœux à l'intention de Pain.

_Bonne année et joyeux anniversaire… on sait jamais, une crise cardiaque à ton âge est si vite arrivée._

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ~

(Pour les pauvres personnes qui reprennent les cours demain courage... moi c'est mardi mon agenda à disparu o/)

Une petite review ? *utilisation de l'arme secrète familiale, les yeux du chat potté, wazzzaaaa ! /boum/ pimpompimpom*


	12. Chapter 12

Vous savez que je vous nem tous ? *-* Vous continuez à me suivre malgré tout ! Et je vous félicite d'être toujours en vie XD.

Bref après de nombreux calculs très complexes j'en suis arrivée à 44... 44 c'est le nombre d'heure que j'ai en semaine pleine (cours + activités extra scolaire) -pan- mais ce chiffre c'est de la bagatelle comparé au 50 commentaires que vous m'avez laisser plus ou moins avec consentement (a). Bref merci !

Le début de ce chap est un peu triste :/.

* * *

Tobi regardait. Il regardait bien, attentivement, avec soin. En long, en large, en travers même en rond, en carrée et en losange. Oui il regardait et pas qu'un peu.

Il voyait une cellule de prison vide. La cellule qui leur/lui servait à présent de maison était vide. Entièrement vide. Il voyait la pièce vide. Il voyait le gros trou dans le mur dont les bords noircis témoignaient d'une explosion assez violente au vu de l'épaisseur du mur. Un courant d'air frais souleva une feuille. Complètement vide...

Tobi se pinça les lèvres, pour ne pas pleurer parce que Tobi is a good boy. Mais Tobi avait tellement avis de pleurer. Il retenait ses sanglots à grande peine. Et à côté de lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux d'acier ses geôliers se roulaient au sol en se tenant les cotes, mort de rire, mais bientôt simplement mort s'ils continuaient de la sorte pensa Tobi.

Il essaya de se rappeler le événement précédents. Il revoyait Kakuzu criait. Normal il criait tout le temps. Comme tout le monde sauf Tobi parce que Tobi is a good boy. Il criait quelque chose du style "c'est inadmissible que des prisonniers doivent payer la prison, on n'est pas au Monopoly ici !"

Ils l'avaient abandonné comme on abandonne une vieille chaussette.

- Non ça ne va pas se passer ainsi ! Ils verront bien que Tobi manque ! Parce que Tobi est important pour eux, Tobi est un de leur ami !

Et Tobi fixa le trou dans le mur durant plusieurs heures, attendant. Il ne broncha pas lorsque les oiseaux se servirent de lui comme support, ni quand ils furent leur besoin sur lui... De toute façon il voulait changer la couleur de son masque...

OoO

Grotte de l'Akatsuki :

- Eh les mecs vous trouvez pas que c'est calme ici ? demanda Konan depuis la cuisine.

- Ouais trop...répondit Kisame tout en nourrissant Flip et Flop.

Kakuzu jeta un coup d'oeil aux dépenses du groupe.

- Muhhh 100 kg de pâte à modeler soit 2 000 Ryos, 200 bidons d'huile pour mécanismes soit 30 000 Ryos, presque une tonne de PQ et de nourriture... il énuméra ainsi une liste importante de dépense, et conclut sur : en effet en est en déficits de seulement 1 000 000 000 Ryos... On remonte on remonte grâce à mes restrictions !

- Où est passé la citrouille (comprendre Tobi) ? Hn ? demanda Deidara.

- Je ne l'ai, malheureusement, toujours pas transformé en marionnette, enfin il ne serait pas très utile comme tel, mort au moins il participe à la chaîne alimentaire, soupira Sasori.

Ils se regardèrent en eux. Pesant le pour et le contre.

- Par Jashin ! C'est notre sacrifice-ami ! Nous devons le sauver ! Itachi ne vole pas l'argent du jeu ! Les billets ne font pas de bon joint merde ! Jashin que t'ai-je fait pour vivre parmi eux ?

- Pour une fois il a raison, utilise plutôt Zetsu, conseilla Pain, T'auras un meilleur rendu.

S'en suivit alors un débat plus qu'animer pour savoir quelles feuilles étaient les meilleurs pour fumée de la moquette made in Akastuki.

* * *

Hey hey si vous êtes toujours là et toujours vivant laissez moi une petite review (demande, réclamation, plainte, "tu es un dieu" ou bien "va crever en enfer") je prends tout ^_^.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers/chères lecteurs/ trices ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, et ceux qui ajoute en favoris et/râler tête, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez mais merci encore ^ _ ^

Fewell : Ahahah conscience ne la tue pas XD Je travail toujours pour leur sorti de prison... J'essaie de trouver avec eux la meilleure histoire les mettant à leur avantage *tousse* Je ne suis pas un dieu XD Non vraiment ne dit pas ça . Mais merci quand même ^^.

* * *

Il existait des jours comme ça, qui débutait bien mais dont la fin était bah... pas bien. Des journées de ce style y il en avait pleins chez l'Akatsuki, à croire qu'ils avaient une grosse pancarte au-dessus de leur grotte avec marqué "MALCHANCE BIENVENUE \o/" et brisés une centaine de miroirs sous une échelle avec un chat noir. Ahhhh des journées comme ça il y en avait tellement et pour une fois cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le cas.

Parlons par exemple de Zetsu, pauvre plante schizo' décoloré à l'eau de javel. Malgré le faîte que ce soit une plante ou bien un humain et que ce soit un méchant voir un héros il avait des besoins comme tout le monde. Comme tout le monde il aimait dévorer tranquillement son mouton vivant en écoutant la radio, comme tout le monde il aimait stalker les mignonnes plantes carnivores qu'il gardait enfermées dans sa serre (chambre de Konan)... Il était normal, humain ! C'était donc en humain qu'il allait au toilette faire ces besoins. Et il gouvernait très bien sur son trône tellement bien que les autres membres voulaient le déchoir de ses fonctions, ah les vilains ! Parce que sois disant il prenait trop de temps, une minute était vraiment trop long pour eux. Bref. C'était ainsi dans sa précipitation ,on ne dirait pas mais Pain est très convainquant quand il s'agit de son temps pour les sudokus aux WC, que l'Akatsuki subit une inondation.

- Tiens je croyais qu'on avait plus de PQ ! s'écria Hidan à la vue d'un bout rose flottant.

- Nan c'est Kakuzu... crise... Facture tu vois ? répondit Pain le regard blasé.

_Mais qui m'a foutu un pareil banquier/escroc pécuniaire !_

Itachi qui faisait une dépression pour on ne sait quelle raison, semblait être à ce moment la personne la plus sensé et la plus raisonnable.

- Je vais appeler un plombier.

Il fut donc naturellement bâillonné et emprisonné dans un placard pour évite la mort du banquier et la destruction partielle (99% de la grotte) par ses masques.

- Bon je vais voir ce qui cloche, dit Konan, après que j'ai fini mon origami.

- C'est la colère divine de Jashin ! Je n'ai pas sacrifié assez de vierge ! Kizame, tes requins sont vierges ?

- Hidan... Tu touches à Flip et/ou Flop, je t'offre la mortalité...

-... Konan ?

- Fini ! Muh t'as dit quelque chose Hidan ?

- Traîtres.

Konan alla dans les toilettes, Konan vit le problème, Konan sortit des toilettes.

- On a un problème.

- On n'avait pas remarqué, répondit sèchement Pain. Je patauge dans cinquante centimètre d'urine et autres parce que une plante à tout cassé.

- J'ai rien fait c'est lui ! accusa Zetsu noir.

- Hein ! Que nenni ! C'est lui ! répliqua Zetsu blanc.

Konan leva la main. Entre ses doigts elle tenait une poigne de cheveux noirs, ces cheveux étaient rattachés à une tête et la tête à un corps.

- Merde, soupira l'Akatsuki.

- Merde en effet, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, ajouta Konan.

Pain soupira, il regarda ses collèges, que faire ?

- C'est bon ramène-le dans sa chambre.

- Tobi is a good boy, il est revenu comme un grand à la maison, fanfaronna le corps.

- Zetsu is a bad boy, à cause de lui t'es de retour hn, marmonna Deidara.

- Zetsu is a bad boy, il fera une très bonne marionnette, compléta Sasori.

- Vous savez que vous faites pitié avec vos "is a bad boy" ? demanda Tobi, tout aussi blasé que Pain.

- PARDON ?! s'écria l'Akatsuki.

- Bah oui on dirait des gamins alors que nous sommes l'organisation de malfrats la plus cruelle et renommée. Faudrait un peu grandir ! continua Tobi.

- MUuHhhUuu ! cria Itachi de son placard.

- Bloup boul blooouuup, bloupa Kakuzu.

- Konan... Remets-le là où il était, parla lentement Pain. Avec un peu de chance il deviendra plus sérieux. Bon maintenant je vous propose tous une sieste, la fatigue doit aussi être pour beaucoup.

Ils grommelèrent tous mais finirent par exécuter les ordres du chef.

Le lendemain tout paraissait avoir repris le court normal des choses. Enfin maintenant tout le monde évite d'aller aux toilettes de peur de faire ressortir Tobi de sa canalisation.

XxX

Tobi, dans sa canalisation :

- Ils viendront me sortir de là. Parce que Tobi leur manque, que Tobi est le meilleur ami de tout le monde.

- Non je ne pense pas, dit la poupée de porcelaine.

- Vraiment pas, ajouta le nounours.

- Tant que Tobi reste lucide et que Tobi ne s'imagine pas des trucs tout ira bien... Putain mais sortez moi de là !

Rejoignez le GDSPT : groupe de soutient pour Tobi, avec un peu de chance il sera moins maltraité.

* * *

Bonus \o/ ce chapitre était censé raconter la sorti de prison de nos chers Akatsukiens malheureusement il a été avorté ^^' donc le voilà... Inachevé... (on peut dire que t'as des bonus de malade toi -_-'... T'as vu o/... Pitié sortez-moi de là T_T)

* * *

- Bon je reprends et cette fois-ci écoutez-moi... supplia presque Pain.

Derrière lui se tenait Naruto le sourire aux lèvres, il y avait aussi d'autres personnes mais le chef de l'Akatsuki ne tenait pas à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, déjà que savoir se blambin dans le dos et qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerf...

Enfin devant lui de tenait droit et fière les membres redoutés de l'Akatsuki qui s'apprêtaient à fête nouvel an derrière les barreaux.

- Bon alors tout le monde à bien sa carte ?

- Oui...

- Vous avez bien tous mis votre nom dessus ?

-Oui...

- Vous ne l'avez pas mangée/avalée/détruite/enflammée/explosée/transformée en marionnette, plante, poison ou autre/ utilisé comme PQ ou je ne sais quoi, elle est intacte ?

-... mouais... Enfin/plus ou moins/nan/ça dépends/tu me paies combien ?

Tsunade avait consenti à les laisser retourner au repaire pour passer le nouvel an, c'est qu'elle avait encore de la place pour en cœur entre sa paire de seins...

- Vous savez que sans cette carte vous ne sortez pas d'ici ? T_T

Naruto quant à lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Pain...

- Quoi Deidara ?

- Tu marches sur ma bombe...

- Ah...

- Je peux la faire exploser ?

- De toute façon tu le feras même si je dis non...

- Merci !

- Dit Pain...

- Quoi Sasori ?

- Rien.

* * *

Toujours vivant ? Merci de m'avoir lut jusqu'à la fin et j'espère vous retrouvez la prochaine fois ^ _ ^


	14. Chapter 14

Yooossssshhhhh *baille* me revoilà mes petits loups ^_^ (nnnaaannnn ! Si è.é mouhahahahaha) Sinon sinon que pourrais-je vous dire ? (Que t'es désolée du retard par exemple ?...effectivement !) Donc je suis désolée pour le retard ^^' Merci pour votre soutient (naaannnn partez ! Partagez tous !...oh toi je vais te mettre avec l´Akatsuki si tu continues !...)

Shary-chan : merci je suis contente que ça te fasse rire ^_^ T'inquiète pas pour Tobi il s'en remettra nyaknyaknyak.

Ahhhh aussi comme vous l'avez remarqué je suis maître de l'espace-temps donc du fufuf ~

bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise ~ (mouais enfin avec ce que tu as écrit... Bon toi t'es dans le prochain chap -_-... nnnaaaannnn ssauvez-moi ! Crève \o/)

* * *

Konan se leva avec appréhension ce matin-là. Son intuition féminine se mît en alerte : _Attention ! Attention ! Mode survit enclenché !_ Konan resta donc dans son lit, on ne plaisante pas avec son intuition même si elle est fausse 9 fois sur 10.

Étrangement son intuition avait vu juste pour une fois chose extrêmement rare. En effet aujourd'hui c'était la journée de la femme... Et qui dit journée de la femme dit chouchoutage, bichounage, être allongée sur une chaise longue les pieds en éventail pendant que les hommes sont à son service ahahahaha... Non ça c'est quand l'on vit dans une société civilisée... L'akastuki était plus une monarchie anarchique et autant dire que ce petit moment était totalement bafoué presque autant que les droits de l'Homme mais bon ça c'était pas trop grave n'est-ce pas Tobi ?( Tobi is a good boy Tobi ne dira rien...) Alors si elle s'était levée la pauvre Konan aurait eu une journée normale sans l'ombre d'une chaise allongée. Elle aurait dû s'occuper de ses idiots de collègues (sujets) et de son plus qu'incompétent de chef (roi) parce que aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait détruire quoi que ce sois sans elle ou simplement réussir quoi que ce sois exemple un œuf au plat. Même ça ils n'arrivaient pas ! Déjà elle aurait dû leur expliquer ce qu'était un œuf, que oui ça se manger et que non c'était pas dans une baignoire qu'il faillait le cuire... Une fois ! Une seule fois elle était partie faire du shopping -après avoir assommé Kakuzu qui voulait la tuer pour "traîtresse ! Rends-moi mon argent ! Enfin l'argent de l'Akatsuki...le mien quoi !- elle a appris ce même jour que en l'espace d'une après-midi il était possible de détruite autant de choses dans un concours de circonstance vraiment incroyable. Prenez un Kisame voulant changer l'eau de ses requins, mettez les requins dans la salle de bain et ajoutez un Itachi dans cette même salle de bain, n'oubliez pas de le bourré dans de l'alcool 100% fabrication Zetsu en effet il fallait fêter les deux heures de non combats verbal et à la main sur le sujet explosif et éternel de l'art, puis dans une autre pièce faite tomber Tobi avec sa malle de jouet sur Kakuzu, mettez Pain sur la trajectoire des jouets et Hidan qui voit-là un signe de Jashin et qu'il faut absolument rendre hommage à son dieu avec pour sacrifice Pain, et pour couronner le tout faite tomber l'aquarium sur les marionnettes de Sasori et les explosifs de Deidara, voilà votre cocktail "destruction de la caverne" est fini ! Depuis cette après-midi Konan resta toujours dans la caverne ou alors près d'un de ces collègues, on sait jamais peut être qu'ils auraient envie de tester un autre mélange. Alors oui elle n'aurait pas eu de repos.

Elle resta alors dans sa chambre, cloîtrée et enfermée en attendant que son intuition féminine lui dise qu'elle pouvait sortir.

oOo

- Zetsu...

-Oui Pain ?

- T'as mît où ton alcool ?

- Ahahahahaha on l'a bu avec un bon mouton saignant hier nyaknyaknyak ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Quel mouton ?! T'as mangé un mouton sans moi ?!

Pain laissa les deux Zetsu dans une nouvelle joute, il avait d'autre préoccupation plus importante que ces querelles végétales.

- C'est de ta faute si Konan en a bu aussi ! cria Zetsu.

Pain se figea et se retourna.

- Elle a bu de votre alcool ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? s'enquit Zetsu.

Pain se massa le front.

- Bah elle s'est pas levée ce matin...

- Ahahaahahah Konan a la gueule de bois ! Konan a la gueule de bois ! chantonna Zetsu.

- Qui a la gueule de bois stupide plante chlorophylle ?! Je vais te faire bouffer ta famille par la racine !

-Oups...

Konan venait de sortir de sa chambre.

À ce même moment Kisame eut une envie subite de changer l'eau de son aquarium...

oOo

Tobi était toujours dans sa canalisation tout tranquille.

- Je sais ! Ils font un cache-cache et...et... Je suis superbe bien caché c'est pour ça qu'ils ne me trouvent pas ! fufufu...bon ils ne devraient plus tarder... Tiens pourquoi Flip est là ?

* * *

Toujours vivant ? XD merci d'avoir lut ^^

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite surtout pour l'autre nyaknyaknyak (qui moi ? Oui toi !) n'hésitez pas une seule seconde !

A une prochaine ~


	15. Chapter 15

Après encore une longue absence je suis de retour. Et oui pire que la team Roquette (sais pas comme ça s'écrit et l'assume parfaitement !). Et cette fois j'ai des idées pour la suite des événements *auto-applaudissements* (-tes chevilles vont bien ? - oui pourquoi ? (A)). Merci à tout vos commentaires, ceux qui me suivent toujours et malgré tout et pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver ^_^ Alors cette fois-ci les chap' vont se suivre, donc voilà le début du commencement du *passe sous silence*.

Moins amusant que les autres chap´, vous m'excuserez _ (-attends, tu les fais patienter je ne sais combien de temps et t'es même pas fichu de faire quelque chose de convenable ?!...-toi la ferme !). Donc voilà bonne lecture j'espère ^^'.

* * *

L'été était là, chaud, très chaud. Les cigales chantaient leur chant agaçant et énervant jours et nuits, inlassablement, peut-être espéraient-elles tuer l'Akatsuki ainsi ? Tout les membres de l'organisation étaient allongés à même le sol de la grotte en mode "zombi", il faisait top chaud pour faire quoi que se soit et le sol était bien froid mais pas assez pour éviter que la sueur ne goute de leur front. Ils avaient enlevés leur tenue qu'ils avaient accrochés sur les parois des murs. C'était comme des vautours attendant leur mort. L'Akatsuki était paralysé par la chaleur étouffante. Aucun ne parlait, même pas Tobi, aucun ne faisait de bêtises, même pas Tobi ! Puis soudainement ce silence fut rompu par Kisame :

- Je m'ennuie...

- Va attraper un Bijuu, dit Pain

- J'ai dit que je m'ennuyais pas que j'étais dans un état dans lequel travailler me procurerai un quelconque divertissement -_-'.

- Tobi a si chaud...

- Tobi n'a qu'à mourir pour ne plus avoir chaud, dit la faible voix de Deidara.

Et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Quand soudain Konan eu une idée pour raviver le joyeux groupe de mort-vivant :

- Et si on partait en vacances a la plage ?

- Nan, soupira Pain.

- Trop chère ! s'exclama Kakuzu.

- Trop de sable, pourrait abîmer mes marionnettes, compléta Sasori.

- Elles sont conçues pour résister à tout, même au sable, répliqua Konan.

- Trop de soleil, ajouta Itachi.

- Trop de sel nh... soupira Deidara et Zetsu.

- Qui va s'occuper de mes poissons ? demanda Kisame

- Y'a pas d'autel pour sacrifier des personnes, pleura Hidan.

- Comme si tu ne te gênais pas pour en créer ! cria Konan. Celui au centre de la cours des primaires fait en pot de yaourt et en pinceaux, tu t'ais pas gêné pour lui ! Et ne vient pas dire "Mais les enfants doivent apprendre qui est leur vrai dieu et qu'ils doivent faire des sacrifices humains pour lui ! C'est mon devoir ! Ma destinée !"

- Tobi ne sais pas nager... ajouta Tobi faiblement.

-... ON Y VA ! s'écrira l'assemblée.

- Vous n'allez pas noyer Tobi, parce que Tobi is a good boy hien ?

Pain posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tobi...ou du moins essaya, bouger demande trop d'effort.

- Non, on va t'apprendre à nager, dit-il avec un sourire méritant de figurer dans une pub de dentifrice.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! Maintenant part faire tes bagages.

Tobi partit alors faire ses bagages comme un grand garçon.

- Konan tu as des fois de très très bonnes idées.

- Merci Pain.

- Bon assemblée générale, le rouquin se leva et fit face à "subordonnés". On noie Tobi au bout de combien de jours ?

- Le plutôt possible, plus de temps il vit moins d'argent j'ai !

- Non ! Réfléchit un peu Kakuzu ! Faut le faire souffrir un peu ! D'abord on fait semblant de lui apprendre à nager puis après on le sacrifie pour Jashin !

- Je pense comme Hidan sauf pour la partie sacrifice, JE le mangerai nyaknyaknyak ! Pour toutes les fois où il m'a balancé du désherbant parce que soit disant je serais de la mauvaise herbe !

-...il n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce coup-là... murmura Sasori.

- Bon, on le torture un peu puis de toute façon il se noiera tout seul, il est assez doué pour ça, conclut le chef.

A suivre...

(Très) Petit bonus :

- Dit Pain qui va s'occuper de mes requins ? J'peux les prendre avec moi ?

- Non Kisame tu ne les prends pas avec toi -

- Mais ils vont être seuls !

- J'ai pas fini ! Quelqu'un va venir s'occuper d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qui ça ?

- Une certaine Mlle Poupée de Porcelaine. Elle profitera d'ailleurs de notre absence pour ouvrir un magasin de sushi. Pas d'inquiétude !

-...

- Puis y'aura aussi une certaine ligue de la défense de Tobi, j'crois... Mais je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris leur nom...

-...

* * *

Donc voili voilou c'est tout ^^'. Donc comme vous pouvez le constater nos chers souffres douleurs vont partir en vacances ^_^. Alors : est-ce que Tobi meurt ou pas ? (Prend aussi idée de sa mort). Bonne vacances à ceux qui partent puis les autres, petits veinards ! Vous n'aurez pas à sortir T_T


End file.
